


Песок и бор

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Валерий Легасов и Борис Щербина были сделаны из песка и бора.





	1. Профессор Легасов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sand and boron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715986) by [Sierra Roo (SoySierra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo). 



_Песок и бор._

Легко, просто, как будто он всегда это знал. Будто цифры были у Валерия в голове с того момента, как он только приехал в Чернобыль. Ни расчетов, ни оценок, ни ошибок.

Пять тысяч тонн песка и бора.

В отчетах сказано не все. Данные, факты, написанные на бумаге, обезличены, перекручены до такой степени, что превращаются в соответствующие требованиям партии.

Иногда Щербине хотелось, чтобы жизнь была такой же простой.

***

В комнате царил хаос. Бумаги на бумагах, на столе, на комоде, на полу. Каждая горизонтальная поверхность была завалена бесчисленными уравнениями, отчетами, графиками и данными. Плотное облако дыма заполняло комнату, словно туман над болотом. 

Профессор был не самым чистоплотным человеком, но такой уровень хаоса был слишком даже для него.

Борис рискнул войти в комнату, обходя беспорядок и с трудом находя единственную не загроможденную часть жуткого на вид оранжевого ковра.

Легасов нашелся там же. Сидящий на стуле возле окна, в котором виднелось свинцовое серое небо. В руке у него тлела сигарета.

— Вам нужно проветрится, — сказал Борис, с трудом приоткрывая неподдающееся окно.

— Знаете, как я получил эту должность?

Вопрос застал Бориса врасплох. Он вообще-то думал, что Легасов с ним не будет разговаривать. Даже за это время Щербина научился читать его настроение, как свежую газету. Сегодня это был «транс» — Легасов в такие моменты думал исключительно о своей физике и своей математике. Да, именно «своих» — потому что Борис в этом ничего не понимал. Настоящее пространство абстракций, столь же завораживающее, сколь и таинственное.

— Я ставил палки в колеса своим коллегам. Использовал их религиозные убеждения и цвет кожи против них. Чтобы они не занимали важные посты. Я убедил себя, что справлюсь лучше. Буду более продуктивным, более… соответствующим требованиям партии.

— У нас нет на это времени, — резко оборвал его Борис, понимая, к чему ведет это внезапное признание. И ему это не понравилось.

— Я не могу найти способ остановить распространение радиации, не могу потушить пожар. Я рассчитал вес, материалы, всевозможные варианты… радиация обойдет их все.

— У нас нет на это времени…

— Борис, я не могу. У меня не выйдет. Это больше, чем я…

Забытая сигарета, мелкая дрожь по спине Легасова — как отражение того, что происходило в его голове. Взрыв, который он едва мог сдержать.

Борис с силой ударил кулаком по столу. Легасов вздрогнул, будто ударили его.

— Не по имени! Если говорите _такое_ — не по имени!

Гнев будто снес плотину, словно прилив. Прилив из смеси беспомощности, усталости, боли и отчаяния. Гнев, направленный не на профессора, а положение, в котором они оказались по воле проклятой судьбы.

— _Такое_ , — сказал Борис. Может, потому, что не смог найти нужное слово. Или, может быть, потому, что он его нашел, но не осмелился произнести вслух. Потому что « _такое_ » было равносильно капитуляции. Равносильно признанию поражения, прекращению борьбы. Оставлению его одного во всем этом безумии.

Эта мысль была невыносима.

— Вы решите проблему. Решите, потому что вы здесь один. Вы решите ее, потому что _никто другой не сможет._

Ярость уступила место ледяному спокойствию. Слова Бориса не звучали как просьба. Это был приказ. Знай Легасов его раньше, он бы понял больше. Увидел бы дальше партийной пропаганды. _Долг превыше всего_. Конечно, он мог заметить в Борисе намеки. Блеск в глазах, жесткую линию челюсти. Товарищу Щербине ничего никогда не мешало навязывать свою волю. Приказы слетали с его губ естественно, даже обыденно. Так и должно быть. Он мог повысить голос, внушать уважение и трепет одной позой или взглядом. Но _этого_ чувства у него раньше никогда не было.

 _Раньше_.

До пятнадцати тысяч рентген.

В его голове снова и снова звучат реальные цифры. Слова «Хиросима», «пули», «яд» и «смерть» возникают в мозгу каждый раз, когда он пытается думать.

Профессор Легасов был единственным, кто знал об опасности с самого начала. Если он не сможет найти решение — они все обречены.

— Я буду здесь. Пока вы не решите проблему.

Борис расчистил кресло от бумаг и сел, потом взял первый попавшийся отчет и начал читать. Разговор для него закончился. Легасов смотрел на него, будто не знал, что делать. Наконец с него спало оцепенение, и он вернулся к работе. Борис украдкой следил за ним, прикрывшись бумагами.

Вот так. _Молодец_.

Минуты превратились в часы. Вскоре стемнело, пришлось включить свет. Легасов делал пометки, стирал их, пересчитывал, щелкал калькулятором. Борис время от времени поглядывал на него. Когда совсем стемнело, он без всяких просьб со стороны профессора заказал ужин.

Они ели молча. Безвкусные консервы, лишенные вкуса и запаха. Досадно.

— Я разберусь с этим, — зачем-то сказал Борис.

Профессор еду никак не прокомментировал. Только механически жевал, гоняя в голове подсчеты. А потом вдруг удивленно уставился на Бориса.

— Я разберусь, — повторил он, и на мгновение фраза будто потеряла свое первоначальное значение и приобрела другое. Большее, всеобъемлющее. Борис точно не знал, как именно будет разбираться, но… _разберется_.

И тут впервые с момента их приезда в Припять на лице Валерия Легасова мелькнула улыбка.


	2. Валерий

Забота Бориса о Легасове начиналась как нечто сугубо профессиональное. Они просто не могли позволить себе потерять ученого, ответственного за ликвидацию катастрофы.

Все изменилось в день песка и бора. После тяжелой ночи Легасову наконец удалось найти решение, чтобы утихомирить огонь в реакторе. Однако первоначальная радость была омрачена трагедией, когда они оба стали свидетелями того, как один из вертолетов столкнулся с краном. Их захлестнула смесь беспомощности и ужаса.

Эмоции Легасова сразу после столкновения изменили все. Он подошел к краю здания и посмотрел вниз с выражением, которое что-то затронуло в Борисе.

Тот день был своего рода откровением. Все решения, которые принимал Легасов, какими бы продуманными они не были, всегда заканчивались трагедией.

Борис не мог не сочувствовать этому простому человеку, которому предстояло невольно отправить на смерть столько людей.

После этого дня профессор Легасов стал Валерием.

***

Временами Валерий сдавался. Он разваливался, а потом собирался обратно — неизбежно, болезненно. Каждое решение, каждая жизнь, отданная на то, чтобы сдержать катастрофу, безмолвно ломали его.

У Валерия еще никогда не было подобного кризиса веры, как в самом начале. Но это ничего не значило. Наоборот, вместо вспышек Валерий теперь держал свои сомнения в себе. У Бориса хватало своих проблем, но он не мог не замечать неуверенности Легасова и не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Так начались ночные прогулки.

Они оба вроде как отдыхали, кормили собак, которые довольно трусили вслед за ними. О жестокой судьбе животных они оба старались не думать.

Ночные прогулки часто сопровождались разговорами.

Профессиональные разговоры через какое-то время переросли в личные.

Личные беседы привели к знакомству друг с другом. Их отношения постепенно развились в сторону неожиданной и какой-то естественной дружбы.

Во время ночных разговоров Валерий терял неуверенность и сомнения. Будто тверже вставал на землю. Брал себя в руки, набирал достаточно самообладания, чтобы встретить новый день.

Борису начало казаться, что он знает этого человека. Может предсказать его настроение, предвидеть его эмоциональные порывы...

Но с момента приезда в Чернобыль он ошибся уже не один раз.

***

В тот день они оба жутко вымотались. Несколькими часами ранее им пришлось сообщать работникам станции, что троим из них придется войти в радиоактивную воду, дабы избежать глобальной катастрофы.

Вечером Валерий был до странного молчалив. Борис чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд, пока они шли по пустым улицам Припяти, но ничего не сказал. Вес осуждения трех человек на смерть все еще висел над ними.

Только когда Борис наклонился погладить собаку, Валерий наконец заговорил.

— Не надо. — Он даже схватил Щербину за плечо. — Они заражены. Ты забыл?

Борис без всякого выражения взглянул на него. Нет, не забыл. Если уж быть честным, то они тоже заражены. Пять лет. То, что он не будет гладить пса, его не спасет.

— Нет. — Борис высвободился. Его рука коснулась пса, который тут же приветливо замахал хвостом.

Валерий был поражен. Он даже побледнел еще больше. Открывал и закрывал рот, в очередной раз ведя молчаливую войну с самим собой.

— В этом нет смысла, — наконец хрипло произнес он. — Ты зря даешь ему надежду, он все равно умрет.

Как и всегда, Борис не был уверен, идет ли речь только о собаке.

Валерий пригладил растрепанные волосы.

— Он умрет. Не важно, что мы пытаемся сделать — умрет. Один. Это слишком жестоко.

— Валерий…

— Не надо. Он полюбит тебя. Это абсурд.

— Валерий, все нормально… — Борис попытался остановить поток слов, прежде чем Легасова некотролируемо понесет, но было поздно.

— Не надо. Это все абсурд! Нам…

Борис крепко сжал его плечи и многозначительно посмотрел влево. Валерий мгновенно умолк.

Наконец он заметил двоих КГБшников за углом.

Борис тут же убрал руки.

— Прошу прощения. Я устал. — Валерий развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону гостиницы. Шаг за шагом, шатаясь от усталости и собственной неуклюжести.

Борис вздохнул, отдал псу последний кусок колбасы и пошел следом за Валерием.

***

Он вошел в номер чуть позже Легасова. Свет включать не стал. Ведомый маленьким красным огоньком в конце комнаты, вслепую пересек ее и почти упал на огромный диван. На мгновение Борис позволил себе насладиться тем, как расслабляются мышцы после тяжелого дня.

Рядом мерцал красный огонек, время от времени вспыхивающий в темноте. Борис закрыл глаза и потер лоб. Ну что ж, давай попробуем начать.

Он зажег одну из ламп. Яркий свет озарил сгорбившегося Валерия, тут же закрывшего лицо руками. В пальцах у него тлела сигарета.

— Расскажи, что происходит. — Разговор требовал водки. И сам Борис тоже.

Валерий ничего не ответил. Осушив стакан, Борис повторил с той же интонацией:

— Расскажи мне, что происходит.

Ответа не последовало. Валерий снова оказался в плену молчания, окружавшего его каждый раз, когда что-то шло не так. Борис не мог не встревожиться. Еще один срыв?

Дно стакана стукнулось об стол. Борис в упор уставился на Легасова.

— Это сложно, — каким-то не своим голосом прошептал Валерий. Продолжения не последовало.

Борис и так не отличался терпением, а чувство собственной беспомощности приводило его в ярость.

— Ну вот что ты делаешь... Ты забыл, что я тоже рискую жизнью? Если ты не скажешь, что происходит, я ничего не смогу сделать.

Внезапно наступила тишина. Пепел от сигареты оставил черные пятна на уродливом оранжевом ковре. Теплый свет торшера несколько раз мигнул. Пружины дивана надсадно заныли.

Губы.

Губы Валерия, коснувшиеся губ Бориса. Запах табака. Холодная квадратная оправа очков, впившаяся в щеку.

Одна секунда.

Лишь одна секунда.

Ужас.

Ужас в глазах напротив. Валерий отодвинулся, весь подбираясь, собираясь открыть рот и произнести извинения, которых не было, потому что слова застряли в горле. Он сжал подушку дивана, собираясь встать, уйти…

Борис сократил варианты действий до одного лаконичного — стиснул колено Валерия, препятствуя побегу. Валерий, будто парализованный, замер. В его глазах плескались боль и сожаление. Не в силах смотреть, он закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову.

Нет.

Борис ошибался. Все это время. Он думал, что простой человек Валерий разваливался на части, обезоруженный тяжестью собственных решений.

Нет. Валерий всегда был кем-то другим.

Все еще держа ладонь на чужом колене, Борис каким-то новым взглядом рассматривал Валерия — голова откинута назад, глаза зажмурены, грудь поднимается и опускается, губы плотно сжаты, будто сдерживают рвущиеся наружу слова.

Нет.

Валерий Легасов был не просто человеком из песка, которого невозможно поймать. Он был… будто языческий бог, не осознающий себя и свою силу. Дикий, древний, ненасытный бог, требующий жертв, чтобы поддерживать порядок в мире.

Борис отдал ему свое тело и преданность, но нужно было больше.

Он полюбит тебя. Это абсурд.

Слова в его сознании начали приобретать новый смысл.

Ты об этом беспокоишься?

Борис ослабил хватку. Теперь он больше Валерия не держал. Он может уйти, если захочет, а может и остаться. И это будет его решение.

Валерий открыл глаза и осторожно посмотрел на чужую руку.

Борис слабо улыбнулся.

Они были вместе в этом хаосе, и он не мог ни в чем отказать Валерию.


	3. Валера

Он жил воспоминаниями. Это самое точное описание жизни Бориса после смерти Валерия. Его смерть оставила тяжелую, но… терпимую боль. Она не разорвала Бориса. Не располосовала сердце настолько, чтобы захотелось раз и навсегда покончить со всем этим.  
Нет.

Смерть Валеры была неизбежным следствием цепи событий. Борис это видел. Он почувствовал это во время первой эмоциональной вспышки. Тогда, в день песка и бора. Он знал, что жизнь Валеры закончится именно так. Это уверенность сумела заглушить боль от этой новости настолько, что осталась лишь рана. Рана, от которой он будет медленно истекать кровью в абсурдно долгой агонии.

Борис хотел бы, чтобы известие о смерти Валерия убило его.

Жизнь еще никогда не была такой поэтичной.

***

— Куда ты?

Валерий остановился на полпути к выходу. Прошло несколько секунд с того момента, как они закончили разбираться со своими чувствами на диване, и его ногу все еще покалывало от ощущения тяжелой ладони Бориса.

— Уже поздно. Надо поспать.

— Спи со мной.

Лицо Валерия стало как с картинки. А нервный взгляд метнулся к двери.

— Смена кончилась. А сменному офицеру нужно полчаса, чтобы принять вахту и дойти до нас. Спи здесь. Со мной.

Выражение лица Валерия менялось с растерянности на недоумение, с недоверия на надежду. А Борис все это время смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Хорошо. Я просто… хм. 

Борис улыбнулся. Тот страстный порыв, испытанный несколько минут назад, остался далеко позади. Человек перед ним не был тем ненасытным существом, которое мелькнуло перед Борисом во время поцелуя. Внезапно Валерий снова стал скромным, застенчивым. Эти резкие контрасты впечатляли.

Валерий был полон противоречий.

Борис уже лег, когда скрипнула дверь и появился Валерий. На нем была фланелевая пижама с нелепым рисунком, на размер больше нужного, рукава были слишком длинными. Борис поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Валерий уже не раз доказал, что мода — не его конек.

Вскоре Валерий оказался рядом. Сел на край постели, разулся, положил очки на тумбочку и скользнул под одеяло, двигаясь неестественно медленно и четко.

Борис чувствовал нервозность, липкой пленкой расползающуюся по телу, но точно не знал, что с ней делать. Несколько минут они оба смотрели в потолок в неловком молчании. Никто из них не сделал ни единого движения, намекающего на сон, словно ожидая движения с противоположной стороны. Наконец Борис, привыкший брать бразды правления в свои руки в любой ситуации, решился заговорить.

— Я не знаю, как это делается.

Валерий знал, что «это» относится не только к отношениям между двумя мужчинами, но и к чему-то большему. Это был конкретный вопрос об их отношениях. Как любить друг друга в СССР, когда КГБ дышит им в затылок? Как любить друг друга на пороге ядерной катастрофы? Как любить друг друга с уверенностью в неминуемой смерти?

— Я тоже.

Валерий вздохнул. Вдруг все вопросы стали слишком сложными. Безумие. То, что они делают — безумие, полнейшее. Не только в том, что касается их, но и...

— Ты храпишь?

Неожиданный вопрос вырвал Валерия из мыслей.

— Что?

— Я не храплю, — с непонятной гордостью сказал Борис. — А ты?

— Не знаю точно, — признался он, слегка покраснев.

На этот вопрос Валерий тоже не мог ответить. У него никогда не было достаточно длительных отношений, чтобы партнер узнал, храпит ли он. В его возрасте эта мысль была столь же невероятной, сколь и удручающей.

— Ну, тогда посмотрим, — подытожил Борис. Затем он выключил ночник и лег на подушку.  
Он чертовски вымотался. Из-за шевелений он вдруг почувствовал, что касается Валерия ногой и боком. Борис всмотрелся в его лицо, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Нормально? В ответ — крошечный кивок.

За завтраком на лице Валерия появилась странная улыбка.

— Что?

Валерий ответил не сразу, что лишь усилило интригу. Он редко шутил, поэтому само по себе такое поведение было непривычным. Только когда офицеры встали из-за стола, Валерий пояснил:

— Ты храпишь.

***

Это воспоминание заставило Бориса встать с постели и позавтракать. Воспоминание было несущественным, но счастливым. Невинным, может быть. Улыбка Валеры все еще была живой в его сознании.

Его рот, вечно искривленный, словно ломаная линия, когда Валера приподнимал уголки губ, изображая улыбку. Это была странная гримаса, будто выражение его лица извинялось за свое существование. Борис это заметил. Как и другие детали. Веснушки, например. Валера весь был в веснушках.

Да, это было прекрасно.

Это воспоминание достаточно сильное, чтобы дать ему сил выйти из дома и пойти на «пародию на работу». Да, он продолжал выполнять свои партийные функции. Но после выступления Валеры Борис не мог приблизиться ни к чему, что имело отношение к Чернобылю. Парадоксально, но ему стало легче. Так Борису больше нравилось. Ему не нравились воспоминания о катастрофе. Он предпочитал верить, что их отношения с Валерой случились во параллельной вселенной, где не было трагедии.

***

Они спорили. Без прежней враждебности, без желания друг друга уничтожить. Но они ругались. Иногда не пор разу. Повышали голос, оскорбляли друг друга. Хлопали дверями под нервными взглядами солдат.

Валерий никогда не стал бы правильным членом партии. Его захлестывали эмоции, это было слишком заметно. Его знания и своего рода чистота были единственным, что спасло Валерия от попадания в лапы КГБ.

Но это не имело значения.

В этом и состояла работа Бориса. Защитить Валерия от него самого, защитить их работу в Чернобыле. Борису приходилось быть достаточно сильным, чтобы отстаивать их обоих. И чтобы Валерий это понимал…

Он вошел в комнату, намереваясь продолжить разговор. Он устал повторять одно и то же. Валерий не понимал, что слова «безумие», «срочная эвакуация» и «неминуемая катастрофа» нельзя написать в докладе. Никто всерьез такой текст не воспримет. Валерий не понимал бюрократических ограничений, углов, цепочек…

Валерий набросился на него, как только за Борисом закрылась дверь. Но встретили его не кулаки и упреки, а губы, руки… смесь отчаяния и неловкости направляла Валерия. Это будто было на уровне инстинктов.

До того момента Борис понятия не имел, как сильно ему это нужно. Что понять можно телом, а не словами.

В тот день они создали нечто уникальное. В своих отношениях они нашли пространство, где могли справиться с тем, что, по словам Валерия, никогда не случалось в истории человечества. Пространство столь хрупкое, что поддерживалось их силой, мужеством, надеждой и волей. Пространство для них обоих.

В тот день Борис узнал, что у Валерия вся кожа в мелких веснушках.

В тот день Валерий стал Валерой.

В тот день Борис открыл для себя, «как это делать».

В тот день они начали прощаться.

***

Борис вошел в здание правительства, помня тепло Валеры, все еще живущее в его памяти.  
Он умрет. Конечно, умрет. Депрессия объединит силы с радиацией, и они обе сведут его в могилу. В этом он не сомневался.

Борис просто хотел, чтобы это случилось как можно быстрее.


End file.
